Posesivo
by Habamaki
Summary: Y es que los rumores también los escuchan los que hacen oídos sordos, y a veces son a los que más les molestan.


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen como tampoco lo hace la imagen de cover. Si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra, mis disculpas.  
Posible Ooc  
Disfruten su lectura.**

 **Posesivo**

* * *

Y es que a Kagura le gustaba más ver las estrellas que pasarse las horas estando en esa sala que apestaba a aceite viendo como idiotas se golpeaban para demostrar sus fuerzas descomunales, era un polo opuesto a su hermano quien se divertía viendo aquellas estupideces mientras le enseñaba a su escuadrón a como poder esquivar con mayor facilidad esos ataques imprevistos.

Nadie entendían de porqué congeniaban juntos y como es que podían estar más de veinticuatro horas en una misma habitación y no matarse. Amor de hermanos, o eso le decía la femenina cada vez que los miembros le preguntaban atemorizados; aunque hermanos habían dejado de hacerlo hace mucho, Kagura tenía un año siendo _la mujer_ de Kamui ante medio universo.

 _Su mujer_ , posesivo que le molestaba, porque ella no era de nadie más que de ella.

La mayoría al verla pensaba que tendría la fuerza bruta –que tenía- de su clan y familia, que sería una mercenaria sin corazón, pero los que tenían un conocimiento sobre ella le llamaban el punto débil del Yato más fuerte. Siempre estaba en todas las situaciones de mayor importancia como punto clave además de que en las luchas ella estaba siendo custodiada por el vice-capitán de su división.

Habían intentado raptarla, matarla, violarla sinfín de veces, y cada una de ellas nadie de aquella misión salía vivo, se comentaba que eran víctimas de torturas por parte del capitán, torturas tan lentas y desgarradoras que te hacían desear nunca haber nacido ni aceptado al misión.

Tenía unos dos años dentro de esa organización que aún no entendía bien, conocía las bases pero no se adentraba mucho en ello, no estaba en los momentos de los ataques, contadas veces las misiones tenían su participación como estratega inicial pero más allá de eso no indagaba. La única manera de mantener una conversación estable con ella en la cual tuviese una sonrisa en su rostro era hablando de la Tierra y la vida en ella, algunos de ellos tenían contacto con gente de ese planeta por lo que tenían un sentimiento hacia él que compartían con ella.

No atacaba, no era violenta, tenía aires de superioridad, y nunca en aquellos dos años mostró un intento de furia llevada con los puños, se había cuestionado hasta su existencia como parte del clan, aunque aquellos que la conocían de sus días en el planeta azul defendían la idea de que ella era una de las mujeres más fuertes y agresivas de toda la especie.

Sin embargo, en la llegada a un planeta lejano donde iban a hacer una transacción con un comarca de un reino poderoso el único pago que necesitaba aquel noble señor era un esposo, no para él sino que para su hija, una maravillosa mujer que había sido dotada con los dones de la belleza y de la fuerza física, por lo que ella debía casarse con un Yato masculino quien pudiese controlarla.

Aquel rey puso sus ojos en Kamui desde el primer instante y por cada soldado que traía el chico el comarca seguía rehusándose diciendo que eran muy débiles para confrontarse a su hija, por lo cual decidió aumentar la cantidad de mercancía por el mismo precio solo que con la condición de que conociese a su hija.

Obviamente él pensaba que como todos los hombres aquel muchacho caería rendido a sus pies, pobre iluso de rey.

El día llegó y Kagura no mostraba mayor interés en la reunión, solo sonreía ante los comentarios de todos y negaba cada acusación extraña que le entregaban a su hermano mayor, era cierto que ella le bajaba el perfil a cada cosa que realmente sabía que él tenía el control pero esta vez solo decía que el trato era demasiado importante como para ser estúpidos.

Fue en la nave, la muchacha dejó a muchos con las quijadas por el suelo, sus cabellos rubios y ojos grises, labios pequeños y rosados, una belleza en toda forma, además de que se mostraba bastante atenta, delicada y llena de gracia dando pasos en zapatos pequeños de con tacón que resonaban en cada salón que pisaba.

Entró en la nave con toda seguridad de ella misma quedando en blanco al ver allí sentado a su futuro supuesto prometido, quiso decirle a su padre que iba hacer hasta lo imposible para tener a ese hombre bajo sus pies pero no pudo pues había ido sola, se sentó en la silla esperando a que él empezase a hablar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó ella luego de varios minutos en los cual su acompañante se dedicaba a comer.

— Kamui —respondió comiendo papas cocidas— ¿Tú?

— Djanne —contestó algo impactada.

La rubia estaba acostumbrada a que cada chico frente a ella le pidiese su nombre y qué podía hacer para que ella estuviese con él, pero el capitán de la séptima división era alguien totalmente diferente a lo que conocía por hombre y más un Yato, quienes con fuerza bruta iban tras ella a raptarla.

Tras múltiples comienzos de intentos de una charla Djanne ya harta se puso de pie, pasando detrás de Kamui tocándole su pecho con delicadeza y gracia se colocó detrás de su oreja izquierda perfilándola con su lengua.

— Sabes… —ronroneo— nadie se resiste a mis encantos… y tú no serás la excepción —estampó la cabeza del pelirosa contra la mesa de enfrente.

Él no se movió, dio una patada a la silla provocando que cayera de manera seca al suelo con su otra pierna golpeo el abdomen del hombre haciendo que botase sangre por la boca, recibió tantos golpes en zonas delicadas, en su rostro, en sus costillas, en sus órganos, la sangre estaba manchando las paredes y él ni soltaba un quejido.

Por fuera todos escuchaban las agresiones y desesperados por no querer interrumpir la orden del capitán no hallaban que hacer, pues si entraban ellos iban a ser los próximos en ser apaleados, y si no lo hacían su capitán iba a salir con daños que nadie quería que fuesen causados. De un momento a otro una cabellera rosa se puso enfrente pateando la puerta y entrando con agresividad.

Separó a la mujer de su hermano tomándola de su cabello y con una fuerza que pocas mujeres de su clan tenían tiró su cuerpo contra una pared dejando un hueco del cual salió, dobló su brazo como si mantequilla fuese, ojos morados, costillas rotas, el traje caro lleno de sangre.

Kagura ilesa se paró al costado del yaciente cuerpo de Djanne—, escúchame, por muy bella y muy fuerte que seas ni en tus peores sueños podrás vencerme, así que toma todas tus cosas sal de aquí y toda la mercancía la quiero mañana a primera hora.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó con un dejo de voz mientras trataba de parecer fuerte.

— Kagura, capitana de la séptima división, y cree que yo soy más agresiva que todos estos idiotas, no creas que te dejaré con esta leve paliza después de haber tocado a mi hombre a tu paciencia —volvió a tomarla del cabello así levantándola— Ahora vete.

Luego de que se marchara puso la puerta en su lugar y con mirada vivaz miró a su compañero tendido en el suelo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, con rabia le ayudo a ponerse de pie donde mordiendo su labio contenía las ganas de ahora golpearlo ella para que de una vez aprendiese la lección.

Sabía el propósito de dejarse atacar, Kamui se hacia el idiota pero no lo era, escuchaba cada cosa que tenían por decir los demás y sobre todo si era de su querida mujer, planeo eso para que ella entrase y la moliese a golpes.

Conocía ese lado de ella, si tocaban a un ser querido obviamente iba ir personalmente a golpear a quien había causado aquella aberración, sabía la fuerza bruta de su hermana por experiencia propia y gozaba verla luchar desenfrenadamente aunque siempre le corregía en momentos donde podía llegar a perderse en toda la adrenalina y locura que tenían en su cuerpo.

— Idiota, vamos a curarte estas heridas.

Salió de ahí sin decir más como si supiese que él estaría tras ella siguiendo sus pasos para ir a la enfermería, bueno, él entendía que si no obedecía lo iba a golpear más fuerte de lo que pudo hacer esa muchacha que de cierta forma no era decidida ni cruel, solo quiso saber lo que se sentía y no le fue muy bien como esperaba.

Frente a Kagura estaba él sentado quejándose del dolor del alcohol, tenía heridas abiertas de luchas anteriores, una que otra costilla rota y tendría que usar un cabestrillo por un par de horas hasta que su cuerpo estuviese en mejores condiciones. No siempre se podía confiar de los beneficios de ser un Yato, además de que te consumía la gran parte de tu fuerza el curarse heridas tan feas como las que se veían en el lechoso cuerpo del pelirrosa.

— Esto no hubiese pasado si te mostrabas como eres desde un principio —comentó mientras veía que ella atendía su muñeca.

— ¿Realmente te quedan neuronas o las peleas con Utsuro realmente te afectaron?

Ninguno de los dos se rio del pésimo chiste que había tirado, simplemente se dedicaron a ver como en la zona abdominal se iban yendo los moretones, la muchacha se dio la vuelta colocando unas toallas calientes en ambos hombros y con mucha seguridad comenzó a acariciar la espalda tal como lo hacía su madre en los tiempos de antaño.

— Eres idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerte daño para callar a los demás?

— Ahora nadie dirá que eres débil —torció un poco su cabeza para mirar a la chica quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en la espalda.

— La próxima vez te golpeo yo a ti, vamos a dormir —se levantó de allí ya demostrando el cansancio, debía ser muy tarde y mañana tenían que supervisar la llegada del cargamento.

Ya en su habitación y la pelirrosa con su camiseta de dormir entró apoyándose en el frío colchón haciendo un quejido al sentirlo en la espalda, las persianas estaban abiertas así que podían ver para fuera, el inmenso universo.

— ¿Así que tu hombre? —murmuró contra su oreja Kamui recibiendo una patada que lo botó de la cama.

— Vete, duerme con Abuto —colocó su cuerpo de forma diagonal ocupando toda la cama para acurrucarse en las almohadas.

El chico tuvo que irse de allí pues sabía que era la guerra estar en la habitación en esos instantes.

* * *

 **Tengo un amor odio con este fanfic. Me gusta pero a la vez no, okay, empezaron los días de adiós "Conejos destinados" y este era un fic que tenía un comienzo y no tenía final, pues esto salió. El siguiente espero que sea uno que tenga a Kazuma en él y si todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes serán como drabbles. Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic. Se despide Maddo Onna-san, espero sus reviews. Bye Bee.**


End file.
